Thank You For Everything
by Heart of the Cobalt Storm
Summary: The two friends, Jaggedpaw and Lynxpaw live a happy, pretty much normal life in VultureClan. When a storm approaches, Lynxpaw insists that they help the nearby PebbleClan who are in big trouble in the flood. The rest will be revealed when you read this.


**This story is based on a role play on the forum BlueClan. The character Lynxpaw belongs to Tiger(BlackTiger6). Waterdrop belongs to Blue(Eclipse's Ghost) . But Jaggedpaw is my own. Alright! I think that's all I have to say! Let's get right into the story!**

* * *

"It's going to rain soon."

Lynxpaw's voice jarred Jaggedpaw from her thoughts. The black apprentice turned her focus to the cloudy grey sky. "Yeah," she agreed simply. "... We should take the prey inside so it doesn't get wet," she added after a pause.

The cream tom nodded in response, glancing at the sky. He walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed some in his jaws, padding over to the nursery. Jaggedpaw walked over and snatched some prey up as well, following him to the den. They repeated this process a few times until all the prey was safely indoors.

"Come on. Let's go in now," Jaggedpaw said, calmly walking towards the apprentice den as the rain started pouring down on her. Lynxpaw hesitated for a moment before trotting after her.

Jaggedpaw slipped inside, water dripping off her drenched coat. She settled herself near the entrance to the den, curling her tail over her paws. Lynxpaw followed shortly after, though, he remained standing, peering out into the haze worriedly. Jaggedpaw buried her own concern as she watched him.

"We have to help PebbleClan," The tabby tom said after a moment of silence had stretched between them. "They're right at the mid-"

"Don't be stupid," Jaggedpaw interjected sharply. "There's nothing we can do to help. It would only put us in danger."

"We can try," Lynxpaw insisted determinedly, his tail stub twitching. "We have to help them get out."

Jaggedpaw stubbornly stood her ground. "They can manage on their own. It isn't worth the risk."

"Fine. Stay then," he retorted. Jaggedpaw didn't even get a chance to respond as the apprentice darted out into the rain. She stared after him before she shook out her fur. _I can't let him go out there alone._ With that thought, Jaggedpaw dashed after him.

The she-cat blinked against the water falling in her eyes, trying to locate her friend. She soon spotted his blurry figure and quickened her pace, quickly catching up.

Lynxpaw looked over at her. "I thought you weren't coming."

Jaggedpaw smirked. "I wasn't going to let you go alone."

Lynxpaw grinned before returning his attention to what was in front of him. The two cats weaved their way through the trees as they raced for PebbleClan territory. They kicked up mud as they ran and neither was aware that they had crossed the border, leaving VultureClan behind.

Jaggedpaw skidded to a stop as she saw the forms of cats in front of her and Lynxpaw stopped as well. Lynxpaw reacted quickly and rushed forward, Jaggedpaw trailing behind him. They split up, Jaggedpaw going to the nursery and Lynxpaw headed for the elders den to help out there.

Jaggedpaw slipped inside the flooded den, snatching two grey kits up by the scruffs. She left it quickly and rejoined Lynxpaw and PebbleClan. All the cats began making their way through the territory at an agonizingly slow pace.

* * *

The rain had finally stopped. The cats trekked up a hill and finally stopped, deciding this was good enough. A loud clap of thunder sounded, seeming to shake the ground. Lightning streaked across the sky almost immediately after.

"Let's get back. Our Clan will be worried," Jaggedpaw said, already starting to head home.

Lynxpaw jogged to catch up, sending her a smile. "See. We were fine."

"We got lucky," Jaggedaw admitted grudgingly. "But we could have easily gotten hurt."

"But we d-"

Thunder sounded, cutting him off. It was closer this time and Jaggedpaw picked up the pace. "Let's just get back."

Lynxpaw sighed and fell silent, padding alongside the she-cat and watching the lightning show above.

* * *

Flames erupted in front of Jaggedpaw. She scrambled to a halt, her hear pounding. "Lynxpaw!" She called out.

No reply.

"Lynxpaw!" Jaggedpaw yelled in distress, fear closing on her heart like a fist.

Still no reply.

"Lynxpaw, please be okay," she whispered. The crackling of burning wood made her cringe. She wrinkled her nose against the smell of burning. She knew she should go or else get burnt to a crisp, but she _couldn't_ leave. She wasn't going to leave her best friend. Her only friend for that matter. She sat down on the ground, ignoring the heat from around her.

Soon the rain came showering down again, soaking everything. Jaggedpaw sat in that same place until it dwindled. She rose to her paws and began to investigate the nearby area. She finally spotted a cream lump stuck under a thick oak tree and her heart clenched. "Lynxpaw?" she asked softly.

When she got no reply, she crept closer. The black cat carefully manoeuvred the tree until the burnt body was free. "Lynxpaw," she murmured again. She nudged his still body. "Come on. Get up." He didn't move and she nudged him again. "Wake up Lynxpaw. Let's go back to camp." When he didn't respond, she laid down beside him. "It's okay Lynxpaw. We don't have to go yet. We can stay here for a while." Jaggedpaw curled her warm body around his cold one. She rested her head on him.

* * *

Jaggedpaw laid there with him all night. The next morning, she heard pawsteps approaching. She lifted her head and saw Waterdrop slowly approaching. "Jaggedpaw?" her soft voice asked as she came closer. "Are you alright?"

Jaggedpaw lifted her head to look at the silvery blue cat. "I'm fine."

"Is that Lynxpaw?" Waterdrop asked suddenly. "Is he okay?"

"He's just resting," Jaggedpaw replied.

The warrior didn't seem convinced. She came right up to us and noticed that the cream apprentice wasn't moving; there wasn't even a rise and fall of his chest. "I'm sorry dear, he's dead."

Jaggedpaw set her jaw firmly and shook her head. "No he isn't! He's going to wake up and be just fine."

Waterdrop shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry sweatie."

"He's fine! Why are you lying to me!" Jaggedpaw shouted, knowing even then that she was right. But she didn't _want_ her to be right. She wished Lynxpaw would get up right now and apologize for worrying her. She wished everything could go back to the way it was.

"Come over here, Jaggedpaw," Waterdrop said gently, gesturing with her tail.

The black apprentice shook her head, trying desperately to fight away her tears. "I don't need your help. I was fine without friends before and I'll be fine now."

The warrior sighed. "Let's take Lynxpaw back to camp."

Jaggedpaw nodded in response. She stood up and gripped park of his fur in her mouth. Waterdrop helped her and they carried the dead apprentice home.

* * *

Jaggedpaw sat in front of his body all day, head bowed in mourning. She refused to eat or move from his side even for a second.

Waterdrop came up to the apprentice. "It's almost time to bury him. You should say your goodbyes now," she told the apprentice softly.

Jaggedpaw gave a curt nod, waiting for her to leave. Once she was gone, she leaned forward to speak in his ear, not caring if he couldn't hear her."Lynxpaw... You were my first friend," she started, her smile watery as she remembered the good times she'd had with him. "And I-" he voice cracked and she tried again. "I thank you for that. I wish I'd had a chance to express how much you really meant to me. But... That obviously didn't happen. If you can hear me now... just know that... I..." she struggled for the word she wanted to say. "I love you." Her tears finally spilled over. "A lot. Thank you for everything."

* * *

 **I feel like I could've done a lot better, but I can't figure out what to improve. Pointers and advice would be highly appreaciated. Also, please tell me if there were any errors.**


End file.
